L'executrice
by sH'LaiNn
Summary: Natsuki en dessinatrice cruelle et perverse... Point de vue d'un esprit sadique... Châtiment mérité... Sombre délire sorti de ma caboche... Lisez, critiquez...


L'executrice

Je jette mon crayon sur cette surface immaculée et le fait fusé, le bruit de la mine de carbone et des pastels résonnent comme une douce mélopée à mes oreilles... Je dessine... Je vais créer l'histoire d'une fille qui ne vivra que pour mieux mourir par la suite... Comment? Un suicide, probablement... Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, laissez moi donc y réfléchir... Je ficelle toujours des histoires comme celle-ci, crues, courtes, concises, cruelles, mes préférées... Je ne dessine pour ainsi dire exclusivement que des protagonistes de sexe féminin... J'aime les femmes... Plus belles, plus harmonieuses, plus en proie à refléter un visage de tourments... L'histoire de ces femmes, c'est avant tout une parcelle de moi-même, vous savez, j'ai commencé à vivre au moment même où j'ai commencé leurs histoires, elles sont ainsi devenues le reflet de mes fantasmes inavoués, profondément encrés en mon coeur et en mon corps, et ce désir latent qui l'habite ne peut ainsi être comblé que par ces créations salvatrices... Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'on m'a affublé de ça, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, voici une tare qui me tiens depuis bien des années... Je l'ai toujours ressenti, ce besoin viscérale de faire souffrir, en particulier de façon physique... J'aime voir ces corps déchirés, tourmentés sous mes traits et mes coups de fusain, cette beauté dont je les dote disparaître sous ces expressions délicieusement douloureuses... Grisant que d'être le seul auteur et seul maître de l'intensité de ces cris, de ces suppliques lorsque dans mon esprit, j'entends aussi précisément le timbre de leurs voix tourmentées...

Ah, ça commence à prendre forme, au delà des traits de construction apparaît enfin un visage, d'une élégance rare, fin, des yeux profonds, perçants, des cheveux cascadant jusqu'au creux de reins soigneusement creusés, mais sans rendre le corps squelettique, bien au contraire, la chair se trouve là où il faut, sans vulgarité... Les couleurs maintenant, voyons, la peau? Blanche, un léger reflet satiné ça et là, au gré de mon jeu de lumière... Les yeux? Disons sang, rubis, profonds à s'y noyer si l'on s'y attarde... Les cheveux? Bruns, presque fauves, un brun de renard... Les vêtements, enfin... Du violet, parfait... Peaufinons le tout avec un léger reflet sur ses lèvres attirantes, rendons les enivrantes... Je prends un peu de recul, elle est vraiment réussie... Vraiment belle... Bien, que vais-je donc lui faire subir? Peut-être l'histoire d'un amour impossible qui lui brisera le coeur avant de la mener à la mort... Ou bien un viol...

Viol, le mot résonne en moi et fait ressurgir un tumulte d'émotions inavouables... Douce et tendre étreinte que celle de l'excitation qui me prend aux tripes en imaginant, derrière mes paupières closes, les scènes déjà poignantes de violences acharnées qui au final ne conduiront qu'à la lente destruction de cette femme... Je ris... Je suis affreusement laide et détestable... Combien? Combien de femmes ont subi cette épreuve? Combien me tueraient de bafouer ainsi cette souffrance? De m'en délecter comme je le fais et d'offrir un fantasme malsain à des milliers d'adolescents en rut qui rêvent de prendre leur pied dans un coin de rue avec leur professeur non consentante qui se révèlerait en fait être une salope de premier ordre?

« Mmh, tu n'y couperas pas toi non plus ma belle...»

Je suis folle! C'est officiel! Je m'adresse à un croquis! Je me mets à rire histériquement… Je suis pitoyable...

Mes yeux me rappellent à l'ordre et commencent à me piquer... Je jette un coup d'oeil au réveil.. Meeeerde, j'ai encore tardé, il est déjà trois heures du matin! Je m'étire, bon sang, mes muscles sont complètement ankylosés... Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de dormir... Un coup d'oeil à ma table de chevet où les clés de ma moto semble m'appeler... Après tout pourquoi pas? J'enfile ma combinaison qui soit dit en passant est légèrement élimée... Bon, d'accord, il faudrait que je la change, mais c'est sentimental... Je descends au garage et souris à la vue de mon destrier mécanique... Je l'enfourche avec souplesse et glisse la clef dans le contact... Le doux cliquetis de la mécanique se met en marche avant de laisser place au merveilleux ronronnement du moteur... J'adore ce moment, il est pour moi magique, je le savoure.. Avant de sortir en trombe, pas le temps de m'en rendre compte que me voilà déjà en sixième! Je fonce et me faufile à travers les rues étroites de la ville... Je n'ai même pas pris de casque, suis-je folle? Suicidaire? Si je perds le contrôle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je meurs. C'est aussi simple que ça... Mais ça me va, comme jeu, ça me va... Le vent me transperce, me pénètre comme un milliers d'aiguilles qui se faufileraient sous ma peau pour en ressortir aussi sec... Mes cheveux volent et j'enserre davantage la poignée de l'accélérateur, je vole! Je vole littéralement! Je la défie, je l'appelle, elle, la grande faucheuse, et je ris... Je ris de la narguer ainsi...

J'enclenche la clé dans la serrure et entre en passant la main dans mes cheveux rendus si frais par ce petit bol d'air... Bien, une douche s'impose et au lit! Joignant le geste à la parole, je balance mes affaires sur mon canapé et me dirige vers ma salle d'eau... Tiens, faudra aussi que je pense à un nouveau bobard pour faire payer ma facture au pépé alzheimer du dessous... Quelque chose m'interpelle soudain... Mais? Le dessin que j'avais fait...? J'aurais juré l'avoir laissé sur cette table... Je fouille et refouille à la recherche du disparu mais en vain... Bon sang, où est-il passé?

Question qui restera sans réponse car le poids du sommeil m'accable, et oubliant même ma douche, me voilà sous les couettes, me laissant aller dans les bras de Morphée qui se garde bien de me serrer trop fort de peur que je ne lacère sa peau avec un rasoir...

Je m'arrête, pantelante, haletante, les poumons au bord des lèvres, la peur aux tripes, mon estomac semble décider à faire des noeuds de plus en plus serrés... Les sueurs froides qui refroidissent mon échine m'accompagne dans un périple qui finalement me mène à une impasse... Le mur s'étale sous mes yeux, surface grise sans fin qui peu à peu me fait prendre conscience que me voilà dans une impasse... Mon cerveau semble vouloir imiter mon estomac, se tordant dans ma cavité crânienne à la recherche d'une solution inexistante... La chair de poule parcours ma peau, accentuant la douleur des coupures qui ornent mes bras, celles qu'elle m'a infligées... Je masse mes poignets, j'ai très peur... Peur de ce qu'une personne qui a tranché aussi profondément ma chair est encore capable de m'infliger... Soudain, l'air devient tranchant, figeant mon corps dans une atmosphère glacial... Et elle est là, elle me regarde, derrière ce pan de mur, je ne vois pas son visage, mais elle sourit, je sais qu'elle sourit... Et j'ai peur...

RAIIIIIIING! RAIIIIIIING! RAIIIIIIING! RAIIIIII...! SHBAF!

Un coup de poing monumental viens de faire taire l'objet de ma torture matinal, le poing sur le reveil disloqué, une parti de mon corps dans le vide, j'halète fortement, en sueur... Bon sang, quel cauchemar! Me redressant sur ma couche, mes yeux viennent se poser par réflexe sur mes bras vierges de toutes coupures, je soupir de soulagement, avant de rire un peu, je me sens bête, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Un coup d'oeil à la pendule m'indique que je n'ai que quatre heures de sommeil à mon compteur...

Quatre heures du matin, je lâche une bouffée d'air, ayant retenu mon souffle pendant le tracé de ces derniers traits... Je pose mon crayon rendu ridicule par l'effort que je lui ai imposé ces dix dernières heures... Je contemple avec recul les planches que je viens d'achever autour de ma brune aux yeux de sang disparue retrouvée ce matin au pied de mon lit, je me demande comment cette feuille a pu voler si loin... Bref... Les traits qui ont arraché le papier tout au long de cette journée offrent à mes pupilles un spectacle satisfaisant, les dessins sont parfait, le fil conducteur de mon histoire laisse toute la splendeur de la souffrance s'imposer au lecteur sans la moindre censure... Parfait... Voyons, nous somme le douze, il me reste donc... Deux jours pour terminer ce projet... Faisable... Je ne doute pas de mon talent...

Je sors de la douche, mes cheveux dégoulinant dans le creux de mon dos, venant chatouiller la peau lisse de mes fesses, apaisée, relaxée, et ne tarde pas à m'effondrer sur ma couette... Le sommeil me prend sans crier gare, m'assomme à grands coups... Et le noir s'impose à mes yeux...

Noir, il fait si noir dans cette ruelle, j'ai mal à la tête, je respire trop fort, mes membres commencent a fourmiller, conséquences de mon hyperventilation... Mon sang bat dans mon crâne... Les murs semblent se déformer à chaque battements, à chacun de ces pas... Vers moi... Elle avance vers moi, prédatrice... Le sang roule par filets sur mes avant bras, s'écoulant de ces entailles béantes jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, liquide vermeille qui s'échappe de l'amas de chair que je suis comme la chaleur qui s'échappe de mes tissus, semblant elle-même fuir devant sa présence désormais si proche... Car son visage se tient à quelques centimètres du mien, son souffle s'entremêlant au mien... Elle avance sa main, faisant glisser un de ces doigt sur une de mes blessures, la douleur m'électrise, je grimace... Et elle, elle rit, un rire satisfait, mais doux, reflétant la lenteur de son geste, me faisant languir dans une torture qui ne prendra fin que lorsqu'elle rompra ce contact... Ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire, retirant ses doigts qui prennent le chemin de sa bouche, et cette dernière s'applique désormais à les nettoyer de la souillure de mon sang... Mes tripes semblent faire des noeuds, je dois m'enfuir, mais, alors que j'amorce un geste de recul, ses mains viennent se plaquer sur mes joues, et avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre, ses lèvres ravagent les miennes... Elle mord, pince, dévore... Les dents se plantent profondément, elle s'applique a tirer ma lèvre inférieur comme pour l'arracher, vulgaire viande qu'elle déguste avec sourire et contentement, le sang se mêle a nos deux bouches... Mon sang...

Je baille ouvertement, laissant la secrétaire admirer mes amygdales à loisir, cette dernière me regarde, hautaine... Je lui souris le plus gentiment du monde... Je ne dors plus vraiment bien ces temps-ci, espérons que l'annonce de ma publication apaisera mes nuits agitées...

« Mlle Kuga?»

Je tourne la tête vers l'homme qui m'interpelle et m'invite à rentrer dans son bureau... Chemin faisant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de glousser... Je crois que la vielle bique à l'acceuil n'a pas apprécié mon petit bout de langue vu son air outré... Je prend place sur un fauteuil, après quelque minutes de silence, l'homme au lunettes pointe son visage creusé vers moi, ses yeux m'examinant dans un air grave...

« Mlle Kuga, êtes vous sérieuse lorsque vous vous présentez à moi avec...ceci?»

« Je vous demande pardon?»

« J'ai vu nombre de projets Mlle, mais aucun qui ne m'ai paru plus dépravé, plus irrespectueux, plus vulgaire, plus condamnable et plus rebutant que cette prétentieuse et pyramidale grotesquerie...»

Je reste sans voix, ses mots m'ont figés dans une surprise et une outrance peu commune, qui peu à peu laisse place à une colère sourde quand mon esprit assimile enfin chacun de ses mots...

« Comment osez-vous...»

Ma voix n'est qu'un filet de hargne vibrante... Puis un rire m'échappe, dure, se voulant blessant et visant à provoquer l'interrogation qui ne tarde pas a suivre;

« Quelque chose vous semble vous amusez, aurait-je l'audace de vous demander de quoi il retourne?»

« Au fond que vaut votre jugement? Comprenez vous seulement le sens de cette oeuvre? Vous, comme tous ceux qui ne veulent pas voir ce qui forge notre triste réalité, n'êtes digne d'aucun intérêt... Si vous êtes incapable de voir tout le talent de cette démarche, vous devriez changez de métier mon vieux, car aucun autre de ceux qui se présenteront à vous à l'avenir ne vaudra le mien...»

« Hum, je constate que non contente d'être à côté de tout, vous êtes à l'image de votre...oeuvre... Prétentieuse et immonde... Mlle Kuga, je suis pour l'instant mon propre patron, peut-être songerais-je à votre conseil le jour de ma retraite, pour l'heure, je tiens tout de même à vous dire ceci : vous êtes quelqu'un de profondément détestable, tôt ou tard, vous pairez cet irrespect et ce mépris que vous avez de la vie, et tôt ou tard, les souffrances dons vous vous délectez abominablement seront le châtiment que vous infliger à tous ceux et celles que vous avez bafouez de votre crayon... Vivez dans la méfiance, Mlle Kuga...»

«...»

« Je ne vous retiens pas...»

Nouvelle bouffée de colère...

Le carreau de la porte n'as pas tenu...

Je verse mon treizième verre de vodka, quel abruti! Je n'ai jamais été traité de la sorte! Et qui est t-il pour me faire la morale? Incapable de voir le génie quand il se trouve devant lui génie! Il le paira! Mes sens m'abandonne soudain sous le coup d'une colère ivre, dans une remontée de flammes, c'est de l'alcool pur que je vomis sur mon parquet, avant de m'effondrer au sol...

...m'effondre au sol, le poids de ces mains sur mes épaules, ma poitrine désormais nue se râpe sur le béton à chacun de ses mouvements, je hurle, crie à l'aide, son poids sur mon dos fracasse ma colonne, ses coups explose mes omoplates, brisent mes côtes... Elle arrache mes tissus, pas ceux de mes vêtements, mais ceux de ma chair sous ses ongles... Une de ses main viens chercher mon visage pour le porter a sa bouche, de nouveau la violence de ce geste, ou elle brise sans mon accord la barrière de mes dents, ou elle prend ce qu'elle désire sans se soucier de ma douleur... Elle mord, elle semble vouloir arracher ma langue, mes lèvres sont tirés, les gercures de son précédent baiser éclatent à nouveau... Je me débat, en vain, je suis nue, entièrement désormais, et elle sur moi... Son corps se frottant au mien sur toute sa longueur, et à chaque fois, les clous et le tissu rêche de ses vêtements déchirant, écorchant, lacérant, trouant ma peau... Je pleure, la supplie, et elle rit, elle se satisfait de ma souffrance, continuant le va et viens de son corps dans une sensualité morbide, ses propre souffles trahissent son plaisir, l'air chaud qui s'en échappe et vient se heurter à mes blessures me fait frissonner dans une sensation désagréable de sueurs froides, et ils s'amplifient, encore et encore, couvrant les plaintes de ma voix... Jusqu'à son extase... Elle m'enserre soudain de toutes ses forces, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans ma chair, ses doigts la pénétrant d'une phalange au moins, dans mon dos... Je hurle de douleur, elle, de jouissance... Un murmure soudain, glissant à mon oreille parmi mes halètements... « Pour elles...» Avant de sentir une lame, dans un mouvement sec et précis, traverser ma gorge...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent rapidement, pantelante, je comprends que c'est mon propre cri qui m'as réveille... Je souris, un rêve, rien de plus... Je tente de rire, mais un gargouilli peu ragoûtant sort de ma bouche, je porte ma main à ma gorge, et l'horreur me saisit soudain lorsque je sens cette plaie béante... Affolée je tente de me lever, mais j'ai froid, le sang s'écoule à flot, me faisant glisser, ma vie s'échappe par les lattes de ce parquet... De l'aide! Vite! Je saisis le fil du téléphone qui tombe et se fracasse sur le sol... je... n'en peux... plus... Je ne bouge plus, je ne peux plus... Je ne veux pas mourir... Pitié... Je ne veux... Je... Pas mourir...

Et, alors que la vie me quitte, il me semble apercevoir, sur le dessin qui me fait face, sur le visage de cette fille aux yeux de sang qui me regarde agoniser, un sourire satisfait et heureux...


End file.
